


Don't Stop Me Now

by charmax



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Fanvids, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-17
Updated: 2011-04-17
Packaged: 2017-10-18 05:44:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmax/pseuds/charmax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes an evil genius just needs to let his hair down and have some fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Stop Me Now

  
**Video Title:** Don't Stop Me Now  
 **Song Title/Artist:** Don't stop me now - Queen  
 **Character/Fandom:** The Master, Doctor Who  
 **Summary:** Sometimes an evil genius just needs to let his hair down and have some fun.  
 **Length/Format:** 3.28, Xvid  
 **Notes:**  Spoilers for the last 3 eps of season 3.  
  
Out of two song choices left to a [poll](http://charmax.livejournal.com/82172.html) this song came out on top. There was a small turn out in numbers but this was clearly the voters' pick. Thanks to all who voted! :). Also if you've not seen it yet, check out the Master fanmix [here](http://charmax.livejournal.com/83590.html).

[Download Xvid (720x400 - 35MB)](http://bronze-ambition.net/vids/AVIS/dontstop-DW-Charmax720xvid.zip)


End file.
